The Past of a Griffon Rider
by griffonrider.logan.5
Summary: Logan has been troubled by her past, and wants to return to her old village to reclaim some things for her daughter. She had wanted to go alone, but Allen decided to tag alone to protect her. In a village that looks down on her life, will Logan be able to claim the things she wants to bring back, or will she ruin what she holds near and dear to her heart?


She stood outside in the dark waiting for him to finish things. A dark cloak hid her from the world. It blended her in with the darkness. She looked up at the sky seeing a shooting star she made a wish for protection.

Sage made a noise, and Logan turned around. The large Griffon was upset. Logan walked over to Sage, and petted her. The beast still a little upset tried to break through the rope that held in her place.

"Stop it Sage, I won't be gone long."

The Griffon looked at her still upset. Logan walked to the small house, and grabbed a few apples. She gave one to Sage, and placed the rest in a bowl in the stable.

"Are you ready to leave?" Asked Allen

Logan jumped, and looked at him, and then sighed

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

He walked Black out towards the paths to the village. Logan looked at Allen, and hugged him tightly.

"This will be hell for the both us, I can't guarantee anything good." She said trembling a little.

"I'll protect you." He said gently.

He helped her get situated on Black before getting he got on. She pulled out the map and a small little lamp out of her cloak. She looked at the paths. Towards the mountains would be longer, and dangerous, but so would the wooded path.

"Allen, if we take the mountain path there will be thieves, assassins, and bandits waiting to ambush us. If we take the wooded path then there will be risen."

He thought for a minute.

"We probably should take the forest path."

They headed towards the small dark forest. Their only major light source was the full moon above them. Logan looked up at the sky, and hoped that there would be no Risen."

'A full moon always signifies a crazy day…" She muttered to herself.

"I guess that would be perfect for this kind of trip."

"No, a blood red moon would be perfect for this kind of trip."

They remind quiet passing through the darkness. The howl of the wind rustled though the tree branches causing a sense of danger and fear. She closed her eyes, and fell back a little. He put an arm around her showing her that he was there to protect her.

"Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you."

Logan kept quiet, still holding the map close to her. The end of the forest was near, and they were almost out. They had seen no trace of Risen, but that did not mean that they would not run into any.

She calmed down, almost falling asleep. Her grey eyes were almost soulless, like she was deep in thought. Her mind was starting to get visions of the past. The image of fire, and panic was going through her mind. She remembered the archers shooting their arrows trying to capture her.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked concerned

"I'm having visions of the past." She said nervously.

They took a break while she tried to gain control of her nerves. Allen got off Black and helped her down. Logan was still nervous and was still shivering from her vision. The presence of someone she knew was close. She wanted to avoid it entirely, but that would be nearly impossible. She looked at the figure, and saw it was someone she had not seen in quite awhile. The figure walked closer to her.

"Well look what we have here, the runaway Griffon rider. Let guess that man is your escort? The man said with a grin.

She remained quiet, and pretended to avoid the man who was near her. She pretended that she wasn't the Griffon Rider he was referring to.

"You can't avoid me sister." Replied the red haired man.

"I can, and I will. I want nothing to do with this hell." Said Logan peering up at the man

"Hell? You're talking about your home country." Her brother replied.

"I am. Since I left there, I have found greater happiness.

The man looked at her, and then at Allen. He looked back at her walking towards her. Allen walked in front of Logan ready to confront his brother-in-law.

"You're weak sister, letting your escort to fight for you."

"I'm not her escort; I'm her husband, and your brother-in-law." Allen proclaimed

Kain looked at his sister and shook his head. Logan walked back towards Black, trying to stay out of the way.

"Logan, Logan, how could you marry such a man?" Kain asked still looking at his youngest sister.

"I did it out of love." She said boldly

"How could you love someone with hands stained crimson?"

"He is only doing his job!" She said nervously.

"His job? He kills for a living?"

She remained quiet, and looked at Allen.

"I've heard stories from Logan; you're more of a danger to her than I am."

Kain looked at Allen and studied him. His vibes gave away his whole past, and what he had done for a living.

"Logan should be worried about her own safety near you. I can tell you're nothing but a murderer."

"Tell me, little fox, between you and me, who is the real murderer?"

Logan looked at Allen and then at Kain. She slide her cloak's hood down, and revealed to her brother her face. Her face had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kain looked at her with disgust.

"You're pathetic Logan. You ran away from your village, and ran off with a man, a man who wasn't your betrothed."

"I hated that man! I couldn't stand how he treated me, I couldn't' stand how he looked at me with those evil and cruel eyes. I wanted to either die or run away. You may not know this, but it was his men who caused an arrow through my shoulder!"

"You're a liar!" Kain said coldly.

"I'm a liar?! Do you want to see my scar? That man will never get me return back and love him. I've found someone better, someone who doesn't treat me like an object, someone who I don't fear! You told me his hands are stained crimson; I'm trying to take away some of the crimson that stains his hands. I'm doing this for a bright future. I'm not like you. I didn't abandon what was left of my family. I didn't run off with a delinquent and get married.

"I would say this man is a delinquent if his job is a mercenary. Mercenary only do their job for money and that is all they ever do. And Logan you're a delinquent you broke so many laws in your village."

"You're an assassin, which is not any different." Allen said holding back.

"I do it for my son, my daughter, and my wife!" Kain said bitterly.

Logan looked at Kain, and then at Allen. She was hoping that Allen wouldn't mention Rain right in front of Kain. She was afraid of what might happen.

"I work to provide a better future for you sister, and our unborn daughter."

Kain glared at Allen, and then shifted his glare at Logan.

"You're pregnant? Probably with an abomination. That child will be regretting its own existence.

Allen gave him an intense glare. He was furious at what Kain had said. Logan looked at Kain, and was angry. She looked at him with a glare that spelled "Go to Hell!"

"SHE IS NOT AN ABOMINATION! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, AND SHE IS MY BLESSING! SHE WAS WHAT BECAME OF MY LIFE, I WAS NOT SURE HOW I WAS GOING TO SPEND MY LIFE UNTIL I MET ALLEN, AND STARTED A FAMILY. ALLEN AND RAIN ARE THE ONLY THINGS KEEPING ME FROM TAKING MY OWN LIFE. I DID NOT CHOOSE TO BE THAT DASTARD'S PLAYTHING BACK IN MY COUNTRY! IF I WERE FORCED TO MARRY THAT DASTARD I WOULD HAVE MADE IT SO THAT HE WOULD NEVER GET AN HEIR FROM ME!"

Logan was beyond angry, she was furious. Kain had no right to talk about what she had done. Her choices were hers, and not his. Kain looked a little scared. Logan tried to calm down, being worked up was not good for her or for Rain. She had put enough strain on herself and her unborn daughter.

"Tell me this sis, was she conceived out of wedlock at that time, or did you love this man so much that you married him and became pregnant?" He looked at Logan almost trying to guess her life.

She looked at him still glaring.

"Why do you care? She is nothing to you! What matters of her status? Her parents love each other and that should only matter."

"Mom made the mistake of having me, and you and our sister."

"Why? She loved your father enough to have you, she loved my father enough to enough have me and our sister."

'I was born out of wedlock. My father was a thief training to be an assassin; He worked hard for our mother. He did the best he could for her. He was murdered a few weeks before mom gave birth to me, According to the nobles around her, she had thought of taking her own life, she was already carrying a child that was out of bad blood. I shouldn't have existed and you and sis were born out of political gain. Your dad was a general, he used mom to have children who he could one day use to gain power in the nobility, He didn't love her, he never once told her that he loved her, He treated her like dirt, he did nothing to help find our sister. He just let her go like that. Your father also let our mother die, you saw it happen, and you saw the blood and her expression."

Allen looked at Kain and then Logan. His expression was bitter.

"What does that have to with Rain and Logan?"

'She should of stayed back in the village, at least she wouldn't of had a similar life to our mother, Logan married you, In a way it is very similar to our mother's first marriage. Allen was it? If you die or were to leave, Logan would be alone and near her due date. She wouldn't be able to live with that choice. She would see the child and think of its father, and the life that child will live without a father. You don't want to that happen."

Kain walked towards Logan.

"I'll be taking her back. She'll be marrying the man she was originally supposed to marry. Rain will be either put up for adoption, or you can claim her and raise her without my sister, or if she is lucky she will be adopted into the royal family even though she wasn't his child."

Allen took one of the weapons out of his cloak and Kain drew a dagger from his belt. Logan looked at them both terrified. She stood in fear while the two men had their weapons.

"I'll make sure you'll never lay a hand on her again!" Kain exclaimed.

Kain ran towards Allen aiming the danger towards Allen's heart. Logan ran towards and in front of Allen, and blocked it. The danger was stuck in her other shoulder.

"Not again..." Logan said biting her lip.

Kain pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. Logan continued to bite her lip as the dagger was removed. Blood ran down her shoulder.

Allen looked at her, and was panicked. He undid her cloak and got the medicine out of their things.

"You shouldn't have done that, I was trying to protect you."

"I couldn't help it…He made me angry." She said trying to stop the bleeding.

"You should of let of me protect you, not the other way around." Allen said wrapping gauze around her shoulder

"I love you, and don't want you hurt…If I lose you then I lose every moment of happiness." Logan said trying to smile.

"Logan, why do you love a man like this?" Kain asked turning around and walking away.

"I don't know why, fate, destiny, perhaps a light guiding me to a new path." She replied sorrowfully.

They waited for her bleeding to stop before traveling again. She was between conscious and unconscious.

"I'm sorry darling…" She said drifting to unconscious.


End file.
